The internet of things (IoT) is a concept in which a large number of computing devices are interconnected to each other and to the Internet to provide functionality and data acquisition at very low levels. For example, IoT networks may include commercial and home automation devices, such as water distribution systems, pipeline control systems, plant control systems, light switches, thermostats, locks, cameras, alarms, motion sensors, and the like. These devices, termed IoT devices herein, may be accessible through remote computers, servers, and other systems, for example, to control systems or access data. It has been estimated that the Internet of Things (IoT) may bring Internet connectivity to 50 billion devices by 2020.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.